The present invention relates to a new and distinct raspberry variety designated ‘DrisRaspFour’ and botanically known as Rubus idaeus L. This new raspberry variety was discovered in Santa Cruz, Calif. in September 1999 and originated from a cross between the female parent raspberry plant ‘Tola’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,087) and the proprietary male parent raspberry plant ‘R605.1’ (unpatented). The original seedling of the new variety was asexually propagated at a nursery in Santa Cruz, Calif. ‘DrisRaspFour’ was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing at a nursery in Santa Cruz, Calif. for eight years. The present invention has been found to be stable and reproduce true to type through successive asexual propagations.